Cantique de Noël (n221)
by odea nigthingale
Summary: Une petite fiction pour l'anniversaire de Clélia Kerlais. Avec John en personnage central et une nuit de Noël...


_Bon anniversaire Clélia, un tout petit texte sur le thème de Noël que tu aimes tant ! Un prétexte pour te dire merci en ce jour particulier pour toi, donc merci d'être là, d'écrire magnifiquement et de savoir si bien réunir les gens !_

_Je remercie Amelia TheFujoshi pour sa correction, avec moi c'est pas gagné ! (mais ouf, elle reste quand même !)_

Cantique de Noël (n°221)

Vénérons le donc, (...)

Et que l'ancien modèle

S'incline devant le nouveau rite.

Que la foi procure un supplément

À la défaillance des sens.

Que Celui qui engendre et Celui qui est engendré

reçoivent louange et chants joyeux,

(...)

* * *

><p>John se réveille, il a cru entendre un bruit. L'air est froid sur le bout de son nez quand il sort avec précaution la tête hors des draps. L'agréable chaleur qu'ont donnée au lit ses occupants, le retient un peu mais il finit tout de même par s'asseoir. Son torse nu jaillissant des couvertures comme un beau roc bleuté dans la pénombre. Il tend l'oreille, le bruit est ténu mais il est bien là. Un gémissement léger, un petit miaulement de chat... A tâtons il cherche son tee-shirt abandonné la veille avec nonchalance, il doit avoir glissé par terre. Sous sa main il sent la douceur du pull de cachemire, cadeau de Noël offert hier. Il devra se satisfaire de cela, car ce qu'il sent ensuite sous ses doigts ne lui sera d'aucune utilité.<p>

Dans son dos un muscle proteste. Il tourne le cou doucement testant sa raideur, et ça craque un peu. " Ce n'est plus de mon âge tout ça !", pense-t-il mais il enfile le cachemire avec délectation. C'est chaud, c'est doux et l'odeur l'affole encore un peu...

Le bruit s'intensifie, alors il sort enfin péniblement du lit, jetant au passage, un coup d'œil peu amène à ce qu'il y a dedans. " Bienheureux soient ceux qui ne se réveillent pas au moindre son !" soupire-t-il. Debout, il étire tout d'abord ses bras au-dessus de lui en bâillant, puis tire sur le bas du pull dans le vain espoir de cacher le bas de ses fesses. S'il ne remue pas trop, ça fonctionne plutôt. Il n'a aucun doute sur le fait que son slip sera introuvable dans la nuit et le désordre des vêtements étalés sur le sol.

Sa sortie de la chambre s'effectue avec encombre, la plante de ses pieds reconnaît de la laine et de la soie et puis du satin aussi et du papier. " Du papier ? Mais qu'ont-ils bien pu faire hier qui nécessite du papier ? Avaient-ils même du papier sur eux ? " Avant de se souvenir. "Ah mais oui ! " et s'il avait fait jour dans le couloir du 221B, on aurait pu voir une belle couleur rosée envahir joliment, le haut du visage de John.

C'est un vagissement qui sort maintenant du salon. John court presque pour rejoindre l'auteur de ce son. Il se penche et attrape par dessus les barreaux une polaire qui enveloppe une petite bouille rougie par la colère et en larmes.

-Ben alors ma puce, t'es aussi furieuse que ça ? Je suis arrivé vite pourtant. Allez mon ange calme, calme, je suis là.

John s'aperçoit qu'il a chantonné les derniers mots. Ses yeux bleus soutenus plongés dans ceux tout aussi bleus de l'étonnant petit bout de lui, son sourire n'en peut plus de s'agrandir. La tendresse envahit son visage et l'adorable petite chose qu'il tient dans les bras se calme alors. Il cale le bébé sur son bras gauche et branche les lumières du sapin de l'autre main. Les yeux de l'enfant s'émerveillent sous le scintillement des petites lampes colorées. Il tend les bras vers les petits sujets accrochés, une étoile argentée qui brille particulièrement, l'attire. John l'approche de l'enfant qui l'attrape et la serre. Puis son attention se détache d'elle pour glisser vers son père. Une petite main peut être très forte quand elle ne se rend compte de rien, le nez de John peut en témoigner. Desserrant la prise de fer de son enfant, il se dirige vers la fenêtre. La neige atténue les habituels sons de la ville, cela ouate l'air d'une odeur particulière et enlumine la nuit. Il chantonne légèrement et son corps se balance en rythme. Il caresse la joue douce et ronde du bord de l'index et lui embrasse le bout de son tout petit nez.

Son regard se perd un peu sur le fond noir de la ville, dans l'hypnotique danse des flocons de neige. Puis revient sur les yeux magiques de sa fille qui, tout doucement, se ferment en frémissant comme les ailes d'un papillon. Un dernier sursaut, le regard qui s'ouvre grand... et pouf ! L'enfant s'endort, devenant lourd sur le bras de son père.

Un bébé dans les bras est comme un apaisement, le souffle d'une vie qui reste suspendu à vous, la chaleur bouillonnante d'un petit corps endormi. John revient au berceau et y allonge sa fille. Ah, les petites morts d'un père... Il pousse un long soupir. Les futures étapes de la vie de son enfant seront comme ce soir. Une petite mort à laisser son enfant seul espérant qu'il soit mieux qu'avec vous.

Le sapin clignote toujours, éclairant de rouge, orange ou vert tour à tour, les cadeaux pour l'enfant. Elle les ouvrira demain, aidée par tout les gens qui l'aiment et s'émerveilleront de la voir heureuse et joyeuse devant chaque paquet et ruban à défaire.

Il retourne à la chambre tâtonnant les murs des doigts. Dans ce lit, qu'il entraperçoit à la faveur de la lueur de la fenêtre, une forme bouge et s'étire tel un long chat noir. Une voix très endormie l'interroge :

-Mmmm tu m'as réveillé ! Il est quelle heure ?

-Beaucoup trop tôt ! Chut ! Tu vas la réveiller aussi ! Fais-moi une place plutôt...

Grommelant la forme se pousse un peu, puis :

-Mais, tu as mis le pull que tu m'as offert ! Dis, si tu en voulais un tu avais qu'à t'en offrir un.

-Chut !

-Euh dites ce n'est plus trop la peine de prendre autant de précautions... Une voix ironique se fit entendre à son tour du lit, une douce voix ironique et... féminine, qui rajoute :

-Mais c'est vrai que t'es trop mignon dans ce pull ! Surtout sans rien en dessous comme ça !

-Bon ça suffit, je veux juste retourner au lit moi. Vous me faites une place ?

Et John enjambe la longue forme de Sherlock, soulève le drap faisant entrer un courant d'air froid hérissant la peau de Marie qui se pelotonne contre lui. L'autre grogne encore un peu pour la forme, mais ne résiste pas et à son tour pose sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami. John soupire résigné. Pourtant quand il s'installe confortablement au milieu du lit, puis pose une main sur les boucles brunes de Sherlock et l'autre sur les boucles blondes de Marie, un sourire de plénitude apparaît sur ses lèvres.


End file.
